


Of Jewels, Flower-names, and Dwobbits

by Lexicona



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, Dwobbit, F/M, Kid-fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the royals born to the Line of Durin, those born to King Thorin II Oakenshield and Queen Belladonna Baggins in the years following the Battle of The Five Armies are of special note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jewels, Flower-names, and Dwobbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).



It had been five years since the reclaiming of Erebor when the first child of the King and Queen under the mountain was born.

She had been born on the first day of spring, when the newborn fauns stood up on shaky legs and early-hatched thrushes chirped incessantly for their parents to bring them breakfast.

Nobody in Erebor noticed those things, however, as their attention was focused on news of their Queen's labor. 

After a good several hours of anxiously waiting, word came through that the Queen and the Princess were healthy and happy.

In the royal Chambers, King Thorin and Queen Belladonna stared at their perfect little lullaby.

Their daughter, the first "Dwobbit" ever recorded, took after her _Adad_ in all but the button nose and pointed ears of her _Amad._

She would surprise her parents for decades to come.

The Queen had no idea that their daughter would have a childhood that made Fili and Kili's youth seem uneventful, nor did the King have any idea that she would find her One in an elf named Groveren (it is said that when King Thorin met the elf he was so at odds with him that every Dwarrow could practically smell the honey-thick tension in and around the mountain for about a fortnight). Neither could have predicted that her son—their grandchild—would be the seventh coming of Durin.

Instead, both their thoughts were on what common name—her secret-name, Joy of Joys, had been chosen—was to be given to their Ghivashel. 

It is said that Queen Belladonna recalled Ori the Scribe mentioning a Dwarrow name he'd read in a book that had apparently not been used as a common name for several centuries. It seemed to refer to a flower similar to what the Hobbits called a Daisy. When Belladonna mentioned this to her husband, she noted several other attributes of the name—besides keeping to Hobbit tradition of naming girl faunts after flowers, the name was also reminiscent of both the Queen's name and that of her mother (who was also called Belladonna), not to mention it was dwarvish enough for a child of Dwarven-Hobbit parentage.  


Thorin agreed wholeheartedly and genuinely; his wife's quick thinking was one of the many features he loved about her (not to mention a feature that had saved him and his company's lives countless times half a decade before).

Kissing his One's forehead and smiling down at a treasure that made the arkenstone a worthless pebble in comparison, Thorin knew that today would be a day talked about for centuries to come.

Today would be the day that Queen Bellís was born.


End file.
